A Change of Plans
by ItsWhatIWrite
Summary: Just a little Dawsey drabble that wouldn't leave my mind until it was written. Takes place during 3x06. A surprise is thrown Gabby's way that might disrupt her plans to become a firefighter. Sometimes plans change. Officially complete.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Plans

_Just a little one-shot that was bouncing around in my head. Starts off in the locker room scene with Gabby and Herrmann from 3x06. Because I just think it would mix the plot up a little bit if something like this were to happen. Also, I've always liked the friendship between Gabby and Herrmann. Enjoy. x_

Herrmann got the sense that Gabby's somber mood went beyond how he'd been treating her the past few days. "Talk to me, kid."

Gabby snapped out of her daze and looked over at Herrmann. She mustered up a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I could really just use one of Shay's talks right now."

While her fight to prove herself as a firefighter had been at the forefront of Gabby's mind for the past few weeks, it had been pushed aside by a bigger concern that crossed her mind a few days ago. She'd found herself hesitant to really consider the possibility, though. If her suspicions were true, her plans would be completely scrapped. But only temporarily, is what she continued to tell herself. She'd tried a few times to talk to Matt about it but she always ended up choking at the last second and changing the subject.

He'd been so was so busy with what was going on with his sister and niece that she wasn't sure he had really noticed her slightly off behavior anyways.

"Ah, yes. Leslie Shay always knew how to dish out advice." He chuckled, "even when you didn't want to hear it." He looked back over at Gabby, "The place just isn't the same without her."

"No, it's not. I miss my best friend."

"You seem to be handling it better than Severide."

Gabby shook her head, "Everybody deals with loss differently." She sighed and wiped away the few tears that fell. "And it's selfish of me, I'm always missing her. But I especially miss her when I need a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen."

"Pretend I'm Shay."

Gabby laughed, "you're not quite as sassy as she was." _Was. _It pained her to refer to Shay in the past tense.

"I'm serious, Dawson. You need someone to listen to you, I'm here for you. I can separate the work from the personal and just be a friend. After all, we are business partners, remember?"

"You can't tell Matt." She saw the look of trepidation cross Herrmann's face. "It's not work related."

"Ok..."

She took a breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

A smile broke out across Herrmann's face. "What? That's great news!" His smile faltered when he saw the lack of one on Gabby's face. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to say anything until I'm sure."

Matt walked into the locker room, "hey, babe. Are you just about ready? We're meeting my sister and Violet for dinner."

Gabby cleared her throat, "Uh…actually…"

"Damn," Herrmann interrupted the conversation between the couple. "Now I feel like shit. I just asked Dawson to switch shifts with me and work Molly's tonight."

"Oh," Casey shrugged, "that's ok. I'll just see you when you get home tonight, ok?"

Gabby nodded, "ok."

Matt kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Herrmann waited until he was sure Matt had left the locker room before speaking again, "that should buy you a few hours. Go get a test...or two. My wife would always buy at least three. If one's positive and one's negative...then ya got a tie-breaker."

Gabby laughed, "thanks, Herrmann."

"How'd I do?"

"You did alright." Gabby smiled, "I appreciate it."

Matt entered the crowded bar and scanned his eyes across the room looking for Gabby. He figured maybe she was just in the back until his eyes landed on Herrmann.

"What can I get…" Herrmann's voice trailed off once he looked up to see he was talking to Matt. "Casey! Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"Where's Gabby?"

Herrmann shook his head, "I can't get involved."

"You already did."

"You should talk to her."

"But I'm talking to you."

Herrmann sighed, "we were in the locker room talking after shift and I got this feeling that whatever was wrong with her went farther than the firehouse. She said she needed a Shay talk. I'm no Shay but I tried."

Casey sighed, his anger subsiding at the mention of Shay. He knew Gabby was still dealing with the loss of her best friend and the subsequent guilt she had been feeling for Shay's death. He'd been so caught up with his sister's drama for the past few weeks that he hadn't been really taking the time to see how Gabby was doing. "What do you mean she needed a Shay talk?"

"She's got some things on her mind."

"Like how you've been running her into the ground with all this extra training."

"There's no such thing as too much training. What's on her mind has absolutely nothing to do with work."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Probably at home."

Matt walked into the apartment and shut the door louder than necessary. "Gabby!"

He scanned the living room, spotting her purse and jacket tossed on the couch letting him know she was in fact home. He continued to search the apartment, making his way to their bedroom and noticing the bathroom door shut. He hurried over to it and tried to turn the knob, it was locked. He pounded his fist against it. "Gabby?"

"Give me a minute," he heard her muffled response from the other side of the door.

Matt sighed and glanced at his watch, shift had ended nearly three hours ago. He took a step away from the door when he heard the knob turn. He frowned when he realized Gabby had been crying. "Gabby-" he stopped when she held an item up for him to see. It took him a second to understand what he was looking at. "You're pregnant?"

Gabby nodded and tossed the positive pregnancy test in the trash can along with several other positive ones. "Yep." She turned to the sink and washed her hands, trying her best to ignore his confused look through the mirror.

"You're not excited?"

"It's really bad timing, don't you think? Everything's going to change."

"Well, not everything." Matt tried to reason. He leaned against the door frame, not giving her the option to slip by him and ignore the news like she did with everything else.

Gabby scoffed, "oh, that's right, you still get to keep your job." She tried to walk by him, "Excuse me."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to move out of the way just so you can ignore this."

Gabby took a breath and closed her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "I'm not going to ignore it, Matt. I _can't. _But I would like to at least sit down."

Matt moved out of the way and followed Gabby out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked up at him, silently asking him to join her. "I can't even marry you."

"What?" Matt's heart dropped. "Of course you can."

"Not when we're in the same house! Herrmann was right, I should have waited for an open position at another house. Because of my selfishness, I'm pregnant and I can't marry you! I'm gonna get kicked off the truck and with Mills taking over as PIC, I've got no job!"

"Gabby…"

"And I feel horrible for being so angry about this! All you've ever wanted was kids and I want kids, too, I do…but now…"

"Gabby…"

"But now everything's just not going to plan."

"Gabby!"

She narrowed her gaze at him, not happy with the way he just yelled her name. "What?"

"The firehouse as a policy in place for pregnant firefighters."

"What?"

Matt took her hands in his and was surprised to feel how clammy her touch was. He brushed his thumbs over her knuckles, trying to calm her down. "You can't get kicked off truck for being pregnant. I mean, yeah, your duties will change but legally, you still have a job."

"But what about when the higher ups find out you're the father? They'll probably transfer me out."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He smiled, "as your fiancé, I'm over the freaking moon." He pressed his lips against hers. "But as your lieutenant, you will no longer be participating in calls until you come back from maternity leave."

"We'll have to tell chief."

"Tomorrow." Matt held Gabby's face in his hands and kissed her. "Right now, though…I think a little celebration is in order." He pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too." She sniffled a few times, trying to reign in her emotions and laughed nervously. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Happy tears?"

Gabby nodded, "yeah. Happy tears."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First off, thank so much to everybody who reviewed this story! I was planning on keeping it a one-shot but you all inspired me to write a second part. As of now, this story will only have two parts but I might add more if the inspiration is there. Silence in the Dark is my big work in progress story and I have another story in the early stages but it's going to be really, really, really AU some I'm going slow with that one. Again, Thanks! And enjoy! _

Matt held his phone between his head and his shoulder and listened to Severide on the other side of the line while putting his watch on. "We might be a little bit late, she's still sleeping." Once the conversation ended, Matt sat his phone on the counter and headed back towards the bedroom.

He'd been up for about an hour, trying to get a few things done around the apartment so Gabby didn't feel the need to do them herself. Although, since she'd started her maternity leave, she'd gotten so bored and restless that every day when Matt came home from shift, she was working on a new project.

Last night had been a rough night for her, for the first time in months she'd gotten sick and couldn't seem to sleep. As exhausted as he was from a long day of work, he'd forced himself to stay awake with her until he was certain she was actually asleep. Which ended up being almost two in the morning and then up every half hour until five.

She had rolled into the center of the bed and was clutching one of his pillows. He sighed and took a seat on the bed, he hated to wake her up but he knew she'd be mad at him if he didn't. He rubbed her lower back, trying to ease some of the tension he could feel there. "Gabriela."

"Sleep, Matt." She mumbled, leaning her back into his hand.

"It's almost eleven. You gotta get up if you want us to make it to the picnic on time."

"Just five more minutes, mmk?"

Matt chuckled and leaned forward, draping an arm over her stomach and placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I guess we can always just not go to the picnic…"

With her eyes barely open and squinting against the light, Gabby glared at Matt. "We're going, Matt." With some difficulty, she managed to push herself up in a sitting position, groaning with each move she made. "We have to go."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do," Gabby's eyes started to water. "For Shay, we have to go for Shay."

It was the Firehouse's Annual Memorial Day Picnic and it just so happened that this year, Memorial Day fell on Shay's birthday. House 51 had decided to start a new tradition, an annual fundraiser in honor of Shay. Gabby had been a big help in planning it—basically, taking control of it, and she was not going to miss it.

"But not at the expense of your or the baby's health." The concern was evident in his gaze and Gabby had to drop eye contact. "I'm a little worried, Gabby. Last night was the first time you'd been sick in months."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I think I'm just stressing myself out."

"Well stop it," Matt urged. He stood up and held out a hand for her. "Now come on, let's get you ready."

Gabby was slow moving getting ready for the picnic, taking an extra long shower which had put Matt on high alert. More than once, he'd poked his head into the bathroom, asking if she was ok and the last time he did, she'd threatened to throw her bottle of shampoo at him.

Finding what to wear had been the other hurdle to pass before leaving. Gabby had spent the last few weeks lounging around in yoga pants and loose fitting t-shirts-most of them Matt's, and only putting on proper maternity clothes when she had to leave the apartment.

After a few tears, Matt had helped her settle on a navy blue maxi skirt and a plain white v-neck maternity tee.

With Gabby now in the bathroom fixing her hair, Matt took the opportunity to run out to his truck and grab the small box he'd placed in the glove compartment of his car. He'd been planning on waiting until the actual birth of their child, but with Gabby having it so rough as of late, he decided now was the perfect time.

When he made it back into the apartment, Gabby was scrutinizing her appearance. "You're beautiful, Gabriela. Don't think otherwise." He leaned up against the door frame, the box hidden behind his back. "But…"

Gabby's eyes shot over to him through the mirror, "but what? Tell me."

"You're neck's looking a bit bare."

Her hand went to her neck and she looked down. Ever since her fingers had become too swollen to show off her engagement ring, she'd looped a simple chain through it and had been wearing it around her neck. "I almost forgot! It's on my night stand."

"I got something better." He pulled the box out from behind his back and stepped closer to Gabby so she could take it from him.

"Oh, Matt." She opened the box and looked up at him in awe. Inside the box was a simple silver chain with three small, interlocking, diamond studded hearts in the center. "When did…I love it but…"

"Uh-uh. No buts." Matt pulled the necklace from the box and walked around Gabby so he could put it on for her. He brushed her damp hair out of the way, making sure no loose strands got caught in the clasp and planted little soft kisses along her neck, "three hearts. Me, you and baby."

Hand in hand, they arrived at the park, the picnic in full swing.

Herrmann raised his beer towards the couple, "well look who finally decided to show up!" He patted Matt on the back and pulled Gabby into a hug, "look at you! It's been weeks since I've seen you! You're looking good!"

Gabby smiled, happy to be back around the people she considered her family. "Thanks, Herrmann."

"Shit," Cruz nudged Otis and nodded towards the bag that Gabby was carrying.

Otis cleared his throat, "Uh, Dawson?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and held the bag up, "yes, as requested."

"Here," Severide took the bag from Gabby's hands. "I'll go sit this with the rest of the food."

"No way! Don't play dirty, Severide!" Cruz shook his head, "he's gonna sneak a bite!"

"Let's go!"

Cruz and Otis hurried after Severide, intending on making sure Severide didn't get a head start on the food.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sis."<p>

"Antonio!" Gabby wrapped her arms around her brother as best she could and buried her face into his chest.

Antonio kissed the side of Gabby's head and pulled back when he felt his shirt soak with tears. "Hey! None of that!" He looked down at his sister, he took in how exhausted she looked but didn't dare voice it. "It's supposed to be a good day, right?"

"Yeah," Gabby hurried to wipe away her tears before Matt noticed and insisted they head back home. "It's just a lot."

A look of discomfort flashed across Gabby's face for the briefest of seconds but not fast enough for Antonio not to notice. "You ok?"

Gabby nodded and dropped the hand from her lower back where she'd been massaging it. "It's normal, Antonio."

"In case you've forgotten, I was by Laura's side throughout both pregnancies and I'm a detective." He motioned to her stomach, "you've dropped." With the changing of the warm weather, crime had increased in the city, keeping Antonio so busy he'd barely talked to his sister in the past few weeks.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means the baby is positioning himself for birth."

"I know that. But the baby can drop weeks before labor begins."

"Ok, ok." Antonio held his hands up, signaling he was done bugging her. "Show me to the food?" He would just stay glued to her hip throughout the picnic. Or at least until she caught on.

As the picnic went on, Gabby continued to try her best to ignore the twinges of pain that she'd been experiencing since she'd gotten out of bed that morning. With both Antonio and Matt watching her like a hawk, she'd spent half her time in the bathroom just to get away from them. It was nearing five and with all the games and big events over, people were slowly starting to leave.

Gabby braced herself against the table as Otis finished tallying up the monetary donations. They were going to start a scholarship in Shay's name that helped students who wanted to work in the medical field. She gasped and Otis looked up, "what? Did I count wrong?"

"No, no, you're fine." She rubbed her back, "I'll be back." The day had completely worn her out and all she could think of at the moment was her bed and how much she missed it. She saw Matt over by one of the shelters laughing with Severide and didn't want to break up the good time he was having.

As if he could sense her change in mood, Matt look up and caught Gabby's eye. He said a few words to Severide, patted him on the shoulder and jogged over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just my back." She shrugged, "the usual."

He wasn't sure he believed her. "Ready to call it a day?"

"If you don't mind."

Matt shook his head, "not at all."

"We've got a call!" Chief Boden yelled across the park.

Gabby frowned and looked up at Matt with concern, "you guys aren't on duty."

"Must be bad, then."

"I know, I know, we're not on duty." Chief Boden acknowledged. "But we've been requested for back up. The old warehouse on Riverton and Charles is up in flames. All I know is some kids were playing with fireworks. Let's go!"

Matt kissed Gabby, "can you get a ride from your brother?"

Gabby held back a groan from another contraction that shot through her body and nodded. The ones before hadn't hurt like this. "Yeah…that's fine."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Matt," she nudged him, "you have to go."

"Right." He kissed her again, "love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Antonio!" Gabby cried, bracing herself against the wall next to her. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the scream as the contraction caused a ripple of pain throughout her body. "Antonio!"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Antonio hurried into the kitchen and rushed over to his sister the minute he saw her struggling. "Hey, hey," he helped her to a chair at the kitchen table. "How long have you been having contractions, Gabby?"

Gabby shrugged, "a while."

"How long?"

"Since last night." At the look of shock on Antonio's face, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I couldn't miss the picnic. I already let Shay down once, I couldn't let her down again. And besides, they didn't really become regular until I got to the picnic."

"Did you tell Matt?"

Gabby shook her head. "He can't be distracted while he's working but oh-" she closed her eyes and struggled through the contraction, holding onto her brother. "I think he knows."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Antonio quipped. "Never has one of your boyfriends been able to read you so well."

"He's my fiancé." Gabby corrected. She'd hoped to have made him her husband before she had the baby, but plans change.

"I know, I know." Antonio helped Gabby up. "Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Gabby laid on her side, eyes closed and her hands clutching her stomach and praying that Matt would make it in time. She was nearly there, her doctor had said, nearly completely dilated and she would have no choice but to start pushing with the contractions.<p>

"Gabby," Antonio whispered, "Dr. Harris need to check your progress." He helped her roll onto her back.

Dr. Harris removed his gloves and moved his glasses so they were resting atop his head. "Looks like it's time to start pushing, Gabriela."

Gabby shook her head, "not yet, not until Matt….oh god!" The realization that she was about to give birth to their son without Matt by her side completely scared and overwhelmed her.

"Hey," Antonio got his sister's attention. "Matt wouldn't want you putting your or the baby's life in danger by waiting for him, ok?" Gabby nodded, trying to keep from crying. Antonio kissed her sweaty forehead, "I'll take lots of pictures, ok?"

"Thank you," Gabby whispered. "For everything." She pushed herself up, preparing herself for the next contraction. She turned to Dr. Harris, not quite sure she was ready for the next several minutes but nodded nonetheless, "let's do this."

"I need Matt!" Gabby sobbed some time later in between pushes. "I...I…I can't!"

"Yes you can, Gabriela!" Antonio had never seen his sister in so much distress. Even as a kid, no matter how much physical pain she had been in, she'd always managed to put up a front. So to see her in complete distress and crying, was really unnerving for him.

"Just a few more pushes," Dr. Harris insisted. "I see the head!"

Gabby pushed with everything she had and vaguely heard Dr. Harris say she saw the head before instructing her to push again. _ I see the shoulders, one more. _Was all she could hear until the loud cry filled the room.

Still in part of his uniform, Matt ran down the hall, nearly knocking a nurse down. "Sorry, sorry! Do you know where Gabriela Dawson is? She's having my baby!"

Luckily, the nurse had just come from Gabby's room. "Room 314 but sir…"

"Thanks!"

He ran into the room and stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Gabby and the little bundle curled into her chest. His shoulders fell, "I missed it?"

Tears clouding her vision, Gabby looked up and grinned at Matt. "I think he was in a bit of hurry to make his presence known," she reasoned. "Come here, come meet your son."

Antonio took that as his cue to give the new family some alone time. "I'll be outside making some calls." He clapped Matt's back in passing, "congrats, man."

"Thanks," Matt said, not taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him. He didn't even realize he was walking towards the bed until he was standing right next to Gabby. "My god," he whispered.

"You want to hold him?"

"Definitely!" He reached down and with both his and Gabby's hands shaking, he awkwardly took his son into his own arms. He laughed, "he's all you, Gabby."

Gabby stifled a yawn, "all you've seen is the skin tone and the hair. He's only a few minutes old."

Matt looked back down at the newborn, he was obviously exhausted from his own birth. The infant's eyes fluttered a bit, not opening enough to see his eyes but his lashes were moving. "Hey little guy, I'm your dad." With one hand supporting his head and the other on his backside, Matt brought the baby up to his lips and kissed his forehead. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"He needs a name, Matt." Gabby whispered. She'd seen the way Matt was with other kids and she'd always known he'd make a great father but just seeing him with their son was absolutely breathtaking. "Baby Boy Casey will only work for so long."

Matt nodded and sat down on the edge of Gabby's bed. "What did you have in mind?" For some reason, the couple had never gotten around to having a serious conversation about names. Matt had brought the topic up a few times but Gabby would always respond with the same thing, 'let's just wait until we see him.'

"Shayne."

Matt lowered the newborn so he could see Gabby's face, her lip was trembling and there was a fresh batch of tears waiting to fall. He smiled, "it's perfect." He looked back down at his son, "welcome to the world, Shayne Casey."

Matt handed Shayne back to Gabby and she settled him against her chest. She smiled and ran her hands over the pile of hair on his head, "Shayne Mateo Casey."


	3. Chapter 3

Change of Plans

Chapter Three

Matt had just slipped into his jeans when he heard Shayne stir in the bedroom. He hurried out of the master bathroom and into the bedroom, wanting to reach the two week old before Gabby was pulled from her sleep. As soon as he was in his son's line of vision, the cries stopped.

"Good morning, big guy," Matt whispered. Matt secured the new born in his hands and cradled him up to his chest. He kissed the side of Shayne's head, it seemed like the little dark curls were becoming more and more apparent with each day that passed. "What do you say to a little guy time before I go to work, huh?"

It'd been two weeks to the day that Shayne had been born.

It was also Matt's first day back to work. He was going to go a whole twenty four hours without seeing Gabby or Shayne and it was absolutely killing him. He could see the worry in Gabby's eyes last night when he brought hit up and he wasn't quite sure what she was concerned about more; him going back to work without her or her worried she wouldn't be able to properly care for Shayne with him back at work.

He was in complete awe at how well Gabby's motherly instincts had kicked in as soon as Shayne was born. She was a natural. He knew she didn't believe it when he told her but it was the honest to god's truth.

Matt carried Shayne out of one bedroom and into another. Shayne's nursery had officially been finished last week but Gabby insisted it was best to keep Shayne in their room for at least a couple of months. Matt saw no arguments there. He was convinced the portable bassinet was quite possibly the greatest invention of all time.

He laid Shayne down on the diaper changer and immediately the infant started to fuss. "I know, I know, you're probably hungry. But you smell. Can I at least change your diaper and dress you before we get mommy to feed you?" He rubbed Shayne's belly, earning what he assumed to be a giggle, from the newborn. Ok, so according to most baby books, most babies don't start actually laughing until two months but Matt was convinced the noise his son had elicited was one of joy.

Matt would have gladly fed Shayne himself but Gabby insisted on breastfeeding Shayne as much as she could before eventually adding a bottle to the mix.

"It's a big day, you know? I'm headed back to work. I won't see you for a whole 24 hours. You know what that means, right?" He finished securing the diaper, double checking both sides to make sure it was properly strapped. "It means you'll be the man of the house for a bit. I want you to be good for your mommy, ok? I know you seem to be good at running on very little sleep but your mom, not so much. She's a trooper, though."

After changing Shayne's diaper, Matt picked him up and discarded the dinosaur pajamas in the hamper on his way to the cherry oak dresser he'd built by hand and pulled open the first drawer. Between Gabby's habit of buying little outfits since they'd found out they were having a boy and all the clothes they'd got as gifts, Shayne was set in the wardrobe department.

"What do you want to wear today? Any preference?" Matt rummaged through the onesies until he came across a white onesie with writing that said 'Don't look at me, that smell is coming from my daddy.' He chuckled, "your Uncle Kelly thinks he's a funny one." He continued to dig through the drawer until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah! Here we go!" He held the onesie up so Shayne could see it, "Batman! You can't go wrong with Batman."

Matt changed Shayne into the onesie and put a pair of Chuck Taylor socks on the infant before going back into the master bedroom. He smirked, surprised to see Gabby's was still sound asleep. Since Shayne's birth, she'd become a light sleeper, like she had developed some sort of sixth sense that awoke her the instant Shayne needed something.

Matt sat down on Gabby's side of the bed and brushed her hair from her face. She stirred a bit but didn't open her eyes. Matt looked back down at Shayne, "you'll eventually learn that mommy doesn't really like waking up."

"I heard that," Gabby mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I didn't hear a denial." He smiled when Gabby finally opened her eyes, even if it was to glare at him. "Morning, sunshine!" Despite the scowl on her face, he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back when Shayne started to fuss. "I think somebody's hungry."

Gabby nodded and sat up, she glanced at the clock on her night stand and raised a brow, "I'm surprised he's held out this long."

Matt shrugged, "we had a bit of a father son talk about letting you get some sleep."

"Oh did you, now?" Gabby grinned as Matt placed Shayne in her arms. "Hey, sweet baby boy. Are you hungry?" She unbuttoned Matt's old button up shirt she'd taken up wearing to bed and settled Shayne by her breast, his mouth eagerly moved about until he found her nipple and latched onto it. Gabby laughed, "Yeah, I'd say you're hungry."

The couple sat in silence, both admiring the life they had created. It was Matt who was first to speak, "I still can't believe it."

Gabby nodded, silently agreeing with Matt's word. Feeling his eyes directly on her, Gabby looked up. The way he was looking at her, it gave her butterflies. She could feel the warmth on her cheeks. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Matt nodded to Shayne, "for him…and for loving me. After everything that's happened, I finally have a family. The perfect family." He shook his head in awe, "sometimes it just doesn't seem real…"

Gabby inhaled sharply at Matt's words. Her heart swelled, knowing her love was his but her heart also ached with the agony she knew he'd experienced in the past. She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Matt…"

"Hey," Matt wiped the few tears that fell down Gabby's face. "Why are you crying? I'm the one that's baring my soul here," he joked. He hadn't intentionally meant to dampen the mood—both of them were already worried enough about Matt's first day back at work.

Gabby shook her head. "I don't want to ever think of you not being happy."

"I promise, with you by my side, I'll always be happy." Careful not to run into Shayne, Matt cupped Gabby's face and kissed her. Gabby was quick to reciprocate. Sure, they'd been affectionate since Shayne's birth but both of them were so focused on their son that they'd unintentionally pushed aside the romance. He pulled back breathless and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much. I can't wait until I can really thank you."

Gabby grinned, biting her bottom lip, "I'll be sure to let you know when I've been given the all-clear."

"I'm counting down the days."

She shook her head, trying to keep herself from getting too emotional. Her hormones were still out of whack. "You're such a guy."

"A guy who just wants to show his fiancée how much he loves her for giving him the greatest gift of all."

Shayne pulled back from his mom and stared to fuss, interrupting the couple. They both looked down at him and Matt smirked, "I think somebody doesn't like somebody else having all of mommy's attention."

Gabby smiled and shook her head, she bounced the infant lightly, "nah. Shayne knows both he and daddy are number one in my book." She looked back up at Matt and motioned for him to take Shayne back. "I need to take a shower. Burp him and then you two can get a little bit more guy time?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

An hour later the family of three was gathered by the front door.

Matt held Shayne close to his chest and swayed him back and forth. "I'm gonna miss you, bud. Be good for your mom, ok?" He the side of Shayne's face one last time before reluctantly passing him back to Gabby.

Gabby adjusted Shayne to one arm so her other one was free and she looked up at Matt, the tears returning. She caressed the side of his face, "We'll be fine." She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure more, her or him. "I'll send you lots of pics of him."

"And a few of you, too, right?"

Gabby shoved Matt's chest lightly and rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Lieutenant."

He pulled her close, careful of Shayne. "It's kind of hard for my mind not to go to the gutter when I'm around you," he whispered in her ear.

"Well then it's settled, I won't be sending you any pictures of myself."

Matt's face fell, "What? Why not?"

"Because," she poked him in the chest, "I need you focused on your job one hundred percent so you can come back home to us. I can't do this by myself, Matt." She shook her head, her voice wavering, "I…I can't. I need you."

He kissed her to silence her, he couldn't completely ease her worries. And she knew that. "Hey, look at me." He waited until her eyes met his to continue. "I promise you that I will do _everything _in my power to make sure I come home safe and sound after every single shift, ok?"

Gabby nodded, "ok. I love you."

"I love you, too." He sighed and glanced at his watch. "I really have to go." He placed one more kiss on Shayne's head and then met Gabby's lips before moving to grab his bag sitting at his feet.

"Wait, wait…" Gabby grabbed a hold of Matt's shirt and pulled him back to her, giving him one last kiss. "Ok, now you can go."

He smirked, "are you sure?"

"Just go before I call chief and tell him you're taking a sick day."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get the third and FINAL chapter to this story up. I hope everybody had a happy and safe new year! I know I promised someone (I think it was jscat2?) that I would have this up forever ago but ya know...the holidays and all! Also, thanks to everybody who has consistently reviewed How Will I Know...hoping to have a chapter up this week! :)<p>

No worries, I'll be posting more one shots.


End file.
